


Preoccupation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco shows his domestic prowess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupation

**Title:** Preoccupation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco shows his domestic prowess.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Innuendo, sort of. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://jameschick.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jameschick**](http://jameschick.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. Her requested words: banana, sausage, zucchini. Happy birthday, my dear!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Preoccupation

~

Harry watched Draco unpack the groceries. “You did it,” he said. “You went to the grocer.”

“Naturally,” Draco said, emptying the bag. “It wasn’t difficult.”

“Did you get everything on the list?” Harry asked.

“List?”

“The grocery list. I left it for you earlier.”

“I didn’t see any list,” Draco said. “I purchased items that looked good.”

Harry watched as Draco put away a long sausage, some bananas, and a zucchini. “Mayonnaise?! Um, Draco, were you preoccupied when you went shopping?”

“A bit,” Draco purred. Spinning, he pinned Harry to the wall. “Why do you ask?”

Harry smiled. “Oh, no reason.”

~


End file.
